William Afton
Purple Guy=' ' (also known as Purple Man) is the fan-given name for a recurring character in both Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and 3. He only appears in the Death Minigames of the second game and the Minigames of the third game, but his role in the story is pivotal. Appearance Purple Guy is represented in the games as a deep purple-colored sprite the size and shape of a grown man. This sprite changes slightly between each minigame. It isn't until FNaF3 that he retains a constant appearance, undetailed as it may be, though he has expressive eyes and a mouth that easily conveys his emotional state. The only instance in which Purple Guy shows any more detail than this is during the "You can't" version of the SAVETHEM Death Minigame, in which he wears a yellow symbol on his chest that resembles a badge. Personality Because Purple Guy does not speak nor have a role outside of minigames, his story is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in FNaF1, players have discovered quite a bit about Purple Guy. Trivia *Both Phone Guy and Purple Guy are killed when they are cornered by the ghosts of the dead children. *Fans have assumed that Purple Guy and Phone Guy are the same person since they both like Foxy, are afraid of ghosts and the Puppet and both use a phone. Also Purple Guy has a badge, indicating that he's a security guard which Phone Guy once was. *Many fans believed that his name is Vincent. Unknown whether this is true or false. *Purple Guy end his life inside Springtrap, so this is why Springtrap is so twitchy. *Occasionally, when the game starts up, one of three images may appear of Springtrap revealing the Purple Guy's mummified corpse inside of him, similarly to the eyeless Bonnie screen from the first game and the eyeless screens from the second game. **Upon analyzing the three images that can rarely appear when starting a night, it can be seen that Springtrap had no animatronic eyes, but instead has human eyes, though they could be Springtrap's eyes and were simply jammed into Purple Guy's skull when the spring locks failed. This can be supported by the fact that Springtrap's eyes glow, a trait not usually found in human eyes. **Part of Purple Guy's lower jaw can also briefly be seen in Springtrap's right-side jumpscare, and while he is in sight on CAM 15. |-|Images= Purple Person.png|Purple Guy as he appears in the Take Cake to the Children and Foxy minigames. Purple man.png|Purple Guy as he appears in SAVETHEM. RUN FREDDY HOLY SHIT FREDDY FASTBEAR.PNG|Purple Guy chasing Freddy in SAVETHEM. Purple Guy Walk South Gif.gif|Purple Guy walking in FNaF3. Purple Guy Walk West Gif.gif|Purple Guy attacking the animatronics during the FNaF3 end-of-night minigames. Purple Guy Attack Gif.gif|Purple Guy panicking. Purple Guy Charge Gif.gif|Purple Guy preparing to enter the Springtrap suit. Purple Guy Death Gif 1.gif|Once he enters the suit... Purple Guy Death Gif 2.gif|...something goes horribly wrong... Purple Guy Death Gif 3.gif|...and we witness the end of Purple Guy. Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo1 1280.jpg|Purple Guy, the ghosts of the five children, and the Springtrap suit. Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo2 1280.png|Purple Guy's tragic end. 225.png|Note the corpse inside of the Springtrap suit. 228.png|Note the corpse inside of the Springtrap suit. Springtrap Rare 3.jpg|Note the corpse inside of the Springtrap suit. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males